Just The Way You Are
by crnflkgal
Summary: This is a story where all the chapters are based on Billy Joel songs. If you can't tell it is a long combination of sonfics. Just when Sarah thought things couldn't get worse a man from her past steps back into her life.
1. C'Etait Toi

A/N:I wrotea story called "To Make You Feel My Love" based off of a Billy Joel song,and thought it would just be a one-shot deal. Well people reviewed it and said that they liked it and wanted to read more. So that got me to thinking and I decided to write this story. Every chapter in this story is based off of a Billy Joel song. The original story one-shot storyis still up and shall be worked into this story as well. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Labyrinth or any Billy Joel songs.

* * *

Sarah was surrounded by smoke and drunken banter. This was what people would technically call her "day job" although she worked at night. She was a bartender in one of the dirtiest bars in New York. She moved to the city to become an actress but that dream was swiftly fading away. 

Sarah came there on her 21st birthday with wild dreams of success and romance, two things that had eluded her almost all of her life. She had very few boyfriends and her dreams were always filled with a face from her past, one she thought she would never see again.

"He offered me the world once, and I turned him down. Still I don't know if he was being honest or if it was some cruel joke. I wish I knew. I wish I could turn back time and find out," Sarah thought as she poured a disgusting old man another shot of Jack.

Sarah pondered a little longer and then said out loud with a distant voice, "He was the one."

"He was not the one," Gabi said, "There are other fish in the sea."

Gabi was the bar owner. She was kind hearted at times but wouldn't think twice about kicking you in the gonads. Gabi gave Sarah a job when no one else would. She saved Sarah from being kicked out on the streets. Even with Sarah's record. She had been fired from 5 jobs in one month because she was constantly late. In fact at that moment Gabi was giving serious consideration to getting rid of Sarah herself. She liked Sarah, and felt sorry for her but Sarah's habitual lateness was not good for business.

Before, Gabi was referring to Than, an old boyfriend of Sarah's. He was not necessarily "good news." When they first met though, he gave her the comfort she needed. Before they moved in together he was always nice and kind to her. After that he just used her. Constantly taking her money; calling her fat; never helping with the rent; staying out to all hours of the night and coming home smelling of women's perfume. Sarah was so deep in that she thought she loved him. She thought that was what love was all about, dealing with people's flaws. It took him almost beating her to death for her to see she was wrong. For all Sarah knew he had skipped town after that.

Looking back, she realized she didn't love Than. For even when she was with him, she was thinking of someone else. She was always seeing another person's face in the crowd. Whose? Well she would never say that out loud. But at that moment she knew he was the one. He was the one for her. And she turned him away. "But I was right to turn him away," she thought, "He is evil! Sarah, don't ever trust yourself with a man. Any one you have ever chosen to care for always broke you in some way. Besides that is over and done with. You can't change the past."

Her thoughts then lead to questioning. If she could be with him now, would he really want her? She wasn't the strong willed girl she once was. She wasn't the girl he met. She was broken and could find no way to fix herself. It seemed as if no one could save her from what she had become.

Sarah snapped out of her thoughts when she felt something. She looked down. It was the old man whose drink she had just poured, he was touching her boob! At that she felt a tinge of the old Sarah return.

"How dare you!" She screamed as she smacked him across the face. Then the old Sarah subsided and the new one began to take face. Realizing what she had just done…she was horrified. She hit one of Gabi's regular patrons.

"SARAH!" Gabi yelled. Sarah had heard that kind of tone before and knew what it meant. It meant that she needed to collect her things from behind the bar, take whatever money she was owed, and look for a new job.


	2. She's always a woman to me

Jareth remembered the first time he saw Sarah. It was at a park when she was practicing lines from a play. Unknowingly she had summoned him there, but she never saw him. He came as an owl and perched himself on a tree. Jareth knew the play she was performing. It was a legend from his world, written about his great great grandfather. He had seen it acted out many times but never with such life and spirit.

He made it a habit of coming back there when ever he could spare the time to see her. Every time he would get a little more daring. He would move closer and closer to where she was practicing until the day he was so close that he could almost touch her. That was the day she wished her baby brother away.

When he first came to her in his more human like form it seemed as if she was trying to wound him with her eyes, her perfect eyes. He hated having to make her go through the labyrinth, but that was the rules. Before then Jareth thought he was all powerful. He put so much faith into his labyrinth. But when Sarah told him she thought it was a peace of cake, he began to believe her. For she only showed him a brave face, unlike everyone else who coward before him.

"Her face," he said with a sigh as he sat in his empty thrown room, "Her face is what did it in for me. That is what made me loose to her. In the end I offered her the world but she left. I told her the truth but she couldn't believe me. I tried to give her so much. I tried to give her her dreams. But at that time she wasn't ready. She was still a child, but still even then she was always a woman to me."

Jareth looked in on her from time to time. He was not happy with what he saw. He always knew Sarah deserved more than what she was receiving. But he knew he could not intervene. She would not think nicely of that and she was truly not ready to have him back in her life. "Besides Sarah always pulled through any rough spots," Jareth thought.

He couldn't say that he always stayed on the sidelines. One time he pulled up a crystal and saw her boyfriend beating her after she was knocked out. He knew he couldn't go to her, as much as he wanted to. Instead he made her boyfriend come to him. Than was still chained in the dungeon. Jareth could not bring himself to look at him. By mixing some things around in Sarah's apartment he made it look as if Than simply left.

Jareth knew the life she was leading was not good for her, but he could see her character was not completely gone. She was more caring than before. Jareth always saw her giving away spare change to homeless people even though she desperately needed it. But still, on the same token, he had also seen her tell a street peddler exactly what he could do with his stolen purses.

Jareth smiled at that thought. He knew they were meant to be together, he just didn't know when and also knew now wasn't the best time. Although she was a woman he didn't think she was ready.


	3. To Make You Feel My Love

It was a dark and cold night. The smell of whiskey still clang to Sarah's clothing as rain began to pour outside of the bar she just walked out of. The rain mixed with the tears on Sarah's face.

Loosing that job was the final blow. It shattered all her dreams. She thought that with her talent and her mothers name she would have an easy ticket in the city. She was wrong. After a couple auditions she realized that almost every actress there was just as good as or better than her. Also, her mother's name was more of a hindrance than help. Every director knew her mom as finicky and domineering, so they never gave Sarah a chance.

But Sarah tried not to give up. It was not in her nature. Every day for the past two years she would audition and every night she would work to keep food on her table and the lights on. The problem with the schedule was Sarah never knew how long auditions would take so she was frequently late for work. She found it impossible to keep any job, even after Gabi gave her second chance after second chance. Bartending was not her favorite job. So you would think she would be glad about ridding herself of the disgusting old men constantly undressing her with their eyes.

But that was not the case. Her rent was due soon and if she didn't pay up she would be out on the streets. Bill collectors were also frequent voices on her answering machine. It seemed as if the whole world was on her case.

Sarah stood in the rain waiting for her bus to come. She felt as if someone was watching her. It was Jareth, but she did not know that. He was gazing at her through one of his crystals. His heart was breaking just seeing her so battered. He wanted nothing more then to offer her a warm embrace so she could know how much he loved her.

The rain and the clouds began to clear. She lifted her head to the starless sky. Well not necessarily starless, every once in a while she could catch a glimpse of some here and there. But it was nothing like her hometown. There you could see billions of stars. Thinking of home got her thinking about Toby, Merlin, and all the friends she left behind. This made her cry even more. She had very few friends in New York.

Jareth's arms yearned to wrap around her and comfort her. But for so long he felt as if he couldn't. He thought she would not accept that kind of relationship between them yet. He knew Sarah was still debating over whether he was good or evil. He so wanted Sarah in his life. He wanted to prove to her he could never do her wrong. From the moment they met Jareth knew they were supposed to be together, if not then, sometime in the future. He truly loved her. And it was because of his love that he finally decided to give in to his feelings and go to her.

"How am I going to get out of this?" Sarah said to herself, still waiting at the bus stop.

"I can offer you a hand," Jareth said from behind her.

Sarah turned around quickly and punched as hard as she could, knocking Jareth to the ground. She thought he was some creep, she didn't know it was Jareth. She was about to take off running when she heard, "Sarah, please wait. Stop!"

Sarah slowly walked back over. "How do you know my name?"

Jareth started to get up as recognition began to spark in Sarah's eyes.

"What do you want from me? I have nothing to give. Or is that what you want to see? Me poor and beaten out on the streets. I guess this is your revenge?" Sarah said, "Well enjoy Jareth for I don't think I can get any lower."

"Sarah, do not think so poorly of me as to believe I get pleasure out of this. It pains me to see you this way."

Sarah was confused, "You didn't mind making me go through horrible things before. Don't tell me you have changed." But oh how she wished he did. Sarah would never tell Jareth but she dreamt about him often. They were always very happy dreams.

"That was because I had a job to do."

"And now?" Sarah asked as wind began to blow through her wet hair.

"Now I want nothing more then you by my side forever."

Sarah looked deep into his eyes. All she could find was honesty but she couldn't believe it. "Liar," she cried out as turned away.

Jareth took her by the shoulders and said, "Sarah I would never lie to you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would do anything to make you happy and make your dreams come true, too make you feel my love." With that said he cupped her face with is hands and wiped away her tears.

Sarah truly smiled for the first time in months. Jareth drew her close and held her to his chest for the longest time.


	4. Lullabye

"Sarah will you come and live with me in the Underground?" Jareth whispered in her ear as they held each other close.

"Jareth I would love to. But would I be able to visit my family?" Sarah asked.

"If you actually wanted to, yes," Jareth knew that Sarah really only talked to Toby.

"Well then what are you waiting for? Get me out of this hell hole!"

At that they were gone.

They reappeared in a beautiful bed chamber painted royal blue with colorful tapestries on the walls. They depicted boats out on the ocean. There was a huge red oak four-post bed covered in fluffy pillows and a down comforter. The floors were made of a dark wood covered by a Persian rug.

"Whose room is this?" Sarah asked looking around in awe but still hang onto Jareth.

"Yours," Jareth said with a smile.

"Mine? Wow! Will I be able to see Hoggle and all of them?"

"Yes I shall have them summoned tomorrow."

"Do I have servants?"

"Do you want servants?"

"I think it would be nice."

"Then you shall have servants."

Sarah smiled, "What am I to do about clothing?"

"I can summon some from your apartment or have you fitted for some new ones."

"I think I will need some from my apartment and have some made. Can I do that?"

"You can do whatever you want?"

"Really? Whatever I want? Well what am I to do while I am here?"

"Right now I think it would be a good time to close your eyes and get some sleep. Let's save these questions for another day. I want you to know that while you are in the Underground, wherever you may go; no matter where you are, I never will be far away. Just call out my name and I will be there. Alright?"

"Alright," Sarah said, finally relinquishing her hold on him. Jareth stayed a moment longer. There were so many things he wanted to say to her. He was also shocked at how this girl, this woman, managed to warm his ancient heart after so many had failed.

"Jareth," Sarah said, "can I ask one more question?"

"Anything," Jareth replied.

"What am I to wear to bed?"

"Well if I am not mistaken there should be some pajamas in that closet over there."

Sarah went into the closet and found what she needed, "Thank you Jareth."

"You're welcome Sarah. Good night," He said as he turned to the door.

"Oh, before you go Jareth," he turned back around, "Thank you for bringing me here."

"Really Sarah the pleasure is all mine. Good night."

"Good night Jareth, see you tomorrow," she said as he left the room. There was something reassuring about her being able to say "see you tomorrow" to Jareth. For so many years she was unsure about tomorrow. She didn't know what tomorrow would bring.

She'd always hoped that tomorrow would bring fame. Alas that had yet to happen, and now she was swiftly forgetting that fame was her actual goal in acting in the first place. In all actuality, her recent goal was just to be an extra.

Thing were so uncertain in her future. But then she had Jareth to look forward to atleast that tomorrow morning. She still felt uncomfortable trusting him. But then again she felt uncomfortable trusting anyone lately. She hoped that would pass with time.


	5. An Innocent Man

Sarah heard a voice in the hall outside and hoped that it just would pass by. But she heard the door opening.

"Miss, Miss," she heard a polite voice say.

"Yes?" Sarah asked in a gorgy tone.

"I have your breakfast for you. I hope you are hungry."

Sarah opened her eyes. Near her bed stood a goblin girl, young by the looks of it. Although,Sarah probably would not be a good judge on goblins' ages. She was holding a tray filled with pancakes, cinnamon toast, and juice. "Looks good," Sarah said realizing she had quite an appetite.

While she ate Sarah began to second guess herself, "Why did you come here? You know you can't stay. You have goals.What about your dream of becoming a world famous actress? Sure it might have gone sour after so many years of failing but still. Still you put your faith in another man. What makes you think you love Jareth? You thought you loved Than and look what happened! Oh, you are so foolish!"

Jareth sat in his office waiting for the morning report. He heard a knock on the door. Expecting it to be just one of his goblin secretaries there to give him the news he simply said, "Come in and report."

"Report?" Sarah asked while standing in the door way, "Report on what?"

Jareth smiled and got out of his chair, "Um… report on how well you slept last night."

"Very well, thank you. Jareth I need to speak with you."

He crossed to the front of his desk and slightly leaned back on it, "I thought that's what we were doing?" Jareth mocked.

"Really Jareth, please," Sarah said.

"Alright you have my attention," Jareth said as he took hold of one of Sarah's hands.

Sarah turned away from him, "I don't think I can stay," She quickly turned back around but didn't look at his face, "Before you say anything, it is not because of something you did. It's because of things that have happened in the past. I want this. I do. But I can't trust it yet."

"I understand Sarah."

"I still want to see you," Sarah placed her hand on his cheek, "I just…I just…I don't know."

"Sarah no worries, I understand. Do you want me to send you back now or later?"

"I wanted to see Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo. But I think now would be a better time if I want to find a job."

"I can give you some money," Jareth suggested.

"No," Sarah said quickly, "No, I can do it on my own."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Remember I am only one call away."

"I know Jareth."

"See you soon Sarah."

"Good bye."

Jareth waved his hand and she was gone. He sat down in his chair to think. "She's only protecting herself. She is thinking of somebody else, that one that hurt her. But I will make up for the love she's been denying she could ever feel. I'll just have to work hard to restore her faith. That is if I can," Jareth came out of his deep thought when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in and report," he said.

Sarah spent the whole day looking for a job, with no luck. "I can't put any of my most recent jobs on my resume because if called they will just say I was fired for always being late. That doesn't help me. It also doesn't help that because of that I can't provide any recent employment. I'm screwed!"

She walked into her bedroom, placed her purse on the floor, and took off her coat. She kept thinking of what Jareth told her last night out in the dark. It echoed through her mind all day, "_I would never lie to you. I would go to the ends of the earth for you. I would do anything to make you happy and make your dreams come true, too make you feel my love_."

"Don't believe it," Sarah kept telling herself, "Than use to say almost the exact same thing. Look how that turned out. No, it is best to learn to hate him now."

Sarah changed into her pajamas, got into bed, and turned the lights off.

Jareth looked at her through his crystal. He wanted to shower her with words, telling her how much he loved her. But she would just turn away and not listen. He didn't want to rush her into anything. He just wanted to let her know that he was innocent. Innocent of any crime she thought he would commit in the future. But he knew she would come to terms with that in her own time. Jareth took one last look at her beautiful sleeping body, and then the crystal disappeared.

* * *

A/N: I never realized how much fun writing songfics was. I hope you like the story so far. I do have another chapter written but I am going to hold off on putting it up until I have another two or so written. Thank you so much for your reviews. If you have read my other story you know how much enjoy reading feedback. 


	6. And So It Goes

For the past fourteen nights Sarah had been having the same dream. She dreamt that she was in a room all by herself lying on a bed. In this room she felt safe and strong, like her old self. She then would hear a knock at the door. When she would go to open it Jareth would be standing there smiling. Every night they would talk in the doorway for hours but she never invited him in.

It was now fifteen days since Sarah talked to Jareth. She woke up early, got dressed, and grabbed the want adds. She still could not find a job and could not figure out why her landlord had not kicked her out yet. During this time Sarah finally let it sink in that she would never become a professional actress. That made her a little sad, but she knew that wasn't what she wanted anymore. She now pictured her future somewhere else.

While walking from interview to interview she could not help but think of how much she just wanted to talk to Jareth. But she was afraid. The night he came to her she was cautious about putting her trust in him. She did have a right to be, considering the conditions on which they initially formally met. But now she realized he spoke with no pretense. But Sarah was afraid that she said too much to him that following morning. She felt that her words made her sound weak, and she was. But she didn't want him to know that. She wanted to be the Sarah he first knew, no matter how much she felt couldn't be. So in her own self defense, to preserve whatever character she had left, she didn't speak to him. She thought that not speaking to him would make him forget the last few words she said about herself.

When Sarah got to her apartment she realized that if she kept silent for much longer he might give up, he might leave. And some how she felt, she wouldn't be able to bear that. She couldn't stand not having him be a call away. So that night in her dream she finally let Jareth in.

After Sarah woke the next morning she couldn't help but scream his name, fearing he might have given up on her and not come. When he appeared at the foot of her bed it nearly took her breath away. It was then she realized she should have planned it better. There she was, a common girl in her old pajamas lying in bed while there was a king in all is royal glory standing by her feet. But she held out for too long. Then was a better time to tell him than any.

"What is it Sarah?" Jareth asked.

Sarah closed her eyes and said, "Jareth, I choose to be with you. But the choice is not really mine to make. It's yours. I'm not perfect. I may not be the girl you remember but I know now that I love you. I'm giving you my heart. You can choose to keep it or break it."

Sarah then looked up and opened her eyes. Jareth's face was impossible to read. The silence between them could have been mere seconds but to her they went on for infinity. She was close to tears when Jareth came to her side and kissed her passionately on the lips. He drew her close, in one if the warmest embraces she had ever felt and said, "My dearest Sarah I could never break your heart. For in breaking yours mine would shatter. I shall cherish yours forever." Sarah looked him in the eyes and kissed him again. They then vanished together.

* * *

A/N: The muses aren't speaking to me. I think I've done something to offend them. Before they were talking my ears off. Now I haven't so much as gotten a phone call in the last 2 days. As many of you know I can't call them because muses never give out their phone numbers. On caller idea it just shows up as "muse".So I decided to put up what I have and hope for the best... 


	7. I Don't Want To Be Alone

Jareth and Sarah were now standing outside the room Sarah had stayed in weeks before. They were still embracing. When they broke apart Sarah looked up and flashed him a girlish grin.

"What is it?" Jareth asked.

"Nothing, nothing, nothing at all," She said laughing.

"Well Sarah on that note I say it is time we get some rest."

Sarah laughed some more.

"What is so funny?" he asked.

"You said 'we'. Something about that word, it just makes me happy."

Jareth knew what she was talking about. However he didn't tell her that. He simply kissed her goodnight and went to his room.

He truly did know what she was getting at with the word 'we.' The word meant not having to be alone anymore. When Sarah first stepped into his life he realized how isolated he was. The past years had been sheer agony for him. He knew he was lonely, he also knew how to cure it, yet at the time Sarah was so far out of his reach. Because of her he felt a great void in his life. But now that she was there the void was beginning to fill.

When she had beaten the labyrinth she truly hurt him. He offered her all he had and more yet she turned away. That didn't bother him now. She was there for him now and he was not going to let her go. After years of seeing her suffer he could finally protect her the way he always wanted to. He wanted to wrap his arms around her to keep her safe and warm. He could forgive her for the past because now she was here with him in the present. Now he wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: It has been a while since I have updated this story. I was beginning to get bummed out because I couldn't think of anything. But two days ago a muse called me and told me to start writing again. So here it is.Short I know butmore will be on the way. Oh and I am also working on a sequel to my other story, Sarah's 18th Birthday. So keep and eye out for it. 


End file.
